Undeniable
by Lovekitty
Summary: When Elliot comes across a blue feather he is eager to propose to Chelsea. Natalie however convinces him that she'd sooner run off with the better candidates on the island. Will Chelsea choose Elliot above all the others? ONE-SHOT


Elliot had found himself lying in bed just holding out a blue feather he had found at Chen's shop a few days back. He stared at the bristles of it and sighed. It shone radiantly, beautifully, and that one little feather could mean a lifetime of happiness. The boy blushed at the thought, raising a child with Chelsea on her farm and being there to say good morning to her every morning. His thoughts then strayed to the image of him being able to be there to cuddle her on cold winter nights, hold her when she was feeling down, and he could go on all day. That was, until he heard the door open and he quickly shoved the feather into his pocket.

Natalie came into the room and sat down on her bed. "Morning dog." She muttered, falling back on her bed, now glancing over to her brother. "Why don't you go do something useful like fetch the mail?" Elliot frowned and hung his head. "N-natalie please..." Natalie wouldn't stand for it. "More fetchie, less whiney." Elliot nodded and got up, leaving the house. Though he wasn't going to get the mail.

Chelsea had been busy on her farm. For the time she had been here, her farm was prospering as was the Island. The brunette placed her hands on her hips overseeing her growing farm proudly. "Chelsea… Hi." The farmer turned around and smiled brightly at Elliot. "Hi there love!" Chelsea hugged her man tightly, who turned a bright red and slowly hugged her back. "What's on your mind Elliot?" Chelsea asked, laying her head comfortably on Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot started to stutter and turn a bright red. "I-I was… h-hoping you would… follow me to the m-meadow t-t-today at f-five…" The shipper pulled away from Chelsea and perked his glasses up nervously, even if they didn't need fixing. Chelsea giggled; his stuttering was always so cute. "I'd love to Elliot. I'll be there." Elliot nodded and smiled happily. His heart felt elated! His chance was coming soon, so soon.

When Elliot came back home for work Natalie was there and she was glaring at him. "I thought I told you to get the paper, you really need to learn to take orders or you can't even be compared to a dog." Elliot backed away, pressed against the wall. "Natalie… aren't you being a little overdramatic?" Natalie shook her head and then her eye caught the blue object in his pocket. She quickly lifted it and laughed. "AHAHAHAHA! AHAHA! Oooh-hohoho!" Tears were coming from her eyes as she started to laugh, Elliot found himself trying to retrieve it only for Natalie to continue laughing and pull it out of his reach. "Natalie please!" The sister teased him, "Natalie please." In a mocking tone.

"Give it back." Elliot continued, still struggling to retrieve the feather. Natalie rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm saving you from heartbreak dear brother. Much as I'd LOVE to get you out of here, Chelsea will NEVER say yes. You're just her flirt toy." Elliot hung his head; those words were so incredibly painful that tears started to form in his eyes. "B-but… Chelsea said…" Natalie tilted her head left and right, "Chelsea said, Chelsea said." In her mocking tone before shoving the feather against her brothers chest of which he clung to tightly.

Natalie continued, rather enjoying it. "She's probably just stringing you along. I bet she has her eyes on one of the more attractive men in the Island. Maybe Vaughn or Pierre; heck that jungle brat is better fish." She said, casually walking around the house like she owned it. "Actually, go. I can't wait until you come home crying brother." She teased, pushing him outside. Elliot collapsed on the ground against the door and stared at the feather in disbelief. What if…. What if Chelsea said no?!

His head seemed to pound in frustration. He put his feather back in his pocket and sighed. If she said no… Elliot didn't want to think of that! The pink haired man sighed and looked over to the animal shop. Vaughn did… have that bad ass thing going for him. Not to mention he wasn't so meek and more attractive than he. Elliot banished his thoughts and stood up. He was determined. Holding his fist tightly he knew one thing. "No man, could ever desire to make Chelsea happy as much as I do. I am determined to make her the happiest woman alive." _No matter what it took._

The day, went by painfully slow, even when Elliot was busy with shipments. It took a while too since his thoughts often went back to the farmer girl. Her smile, was so beautiful and when she laughed he felt like he was the greatest man alive. Taro noticed his son, dazing and quipped, "Elliot, stop daydreaming. These shipments won't move on their own!" Elliot nodded and went back to work, moving twice as fast. Wishing that if he did, time would also speed up as well; it had the opposite effect. With work over so soon, Elliot just found himself sitting at the beach watching the lap of the waves.

Chelsea decided when she was done with work to stop by Elliot's house to check to see if he wanted to go a bit early since she got done so fast. The only person there however was Elliot's mother Felicia. Chelsea greeted the kind lady, "Hi Felicia." Felicia smiled at the visitor, "Welcome Chelsea! It's so nice to see you. How about you sit down and we share a cup of tea?" Chelsea took a seat at the table. "Thank you."

Felicia sat down across from Chelsea and handed her a cup of tea. "What's your reason for visiting darling?" The kind mother asked. Chelsea lay back in the chair and pulled out her bandana, holding it limply in her hand. "Elliot asked me to see him at the meadow today and I was wondering if he would like to go a bit early. I guess he's still working."Felicia placed a hand on one of her cheeks and took a sip of tea. "Hmm, and usually the boy is off now. He's probably at the Café' then." It was really other place he hung out at rather than the town and at home.

Chelsea nodded and sighed again. Felicia knew what that sigh meant. "What's wrong Chelsea?" The farmer girl sat up straight and looked at the mother. "You know, I have been dating your son for quite some time now." Felicia nodded, "Yes, is there… something wrong with Elliot." Chelsea stood up, "N-no not at all Mrs. Felicia! It's just… sometimes..." Chelsea sat down at the table and sighed. "I feel as though he doesn't like me." Felicia grew stern. "Elliot loves you very much young lady!"

The farmer girl was surprised to see that side of the usually gentle mother. "He's always telling me how wonderful you are, about how you do this and that so wonderfully, how beautiful, kind, he just can't stop ever talking about you." Felicia continued and then coughed and regained her usual calm composure taking a nice sip of tea to relax the nerves. Chelsea blushed; it was nice to hear that. "Well… this whole time Elliot hasn't even _kissed_ me." Felicia stopped and instantly understood. "Ah, I see. Elliot's probably just nervous around you darling." Chelsea nodded; she really hoped that was all it was.

Elliot walked over to the meadow rather early. He really was starting to grow impatient. Every ten minutes he was checking his pocket for the blue feather and a piece of paper that he kept he must have gone over a thousand times. He paced the meadow now, holding the paper. "I-I love you Chelsea. Ever since you came to this island I've discovered what happiness truly was. You love… me besides all my fault and I wonder all the time if I am good enough for you. Chelsea, will you… marry me?"

The paper was scrawled on to death of what he wanted to say to Chelsea, each one not even close to describing how he felt about the woman. When he saw Chelsea approaching him from the meadow it didn't help that his heart started to beat out of his chest and he started to sweat. "Hi Elliot!" Elliot waved over to his beloved girlfriend, unable to say a thing. His throat had completely froze. Chelsea hugged the shipper and held him close to her. "My Elliot…" This caused the pink haired man to blush. _My Chelsea_.

The brunette looked up at her beloved, smiling so happily. "So, why did you want to meet me here Elliot?" As hard as he tried, nothing came out and the longer it took, the more stressed he became. Chelsea just watched, and just grew frustrated. "Elliot…" It was then she grabbed the man and pushed him to the ground. Climbing right on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt as far as it could and grabbed a tight hold of the blue fabric. Elliot just stared in surprised, his glasses fogged and off skew from falling. Chelsea found herself leaning in close, making Elliot turn a bright red. His face stuck in a shocked fashion. The girl slipped her fingers onto his collar and she turned her head. Her heart too beating strongly, finally getting what she wanted.

Slowly their lips met into a soft kiss, unlike how she got Elliot to the ground. Elliot found himself staring at Chelsea in disbelief, and as she broke the kiss and stared into his eyes, she looked sad. "Elliot… why won't you kiss me?" The man took her cheeks into his hands and he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "Chelsea… I'll gladly give you my life if it will return your smile." The farmer started to cry even more, wrapping her arms around Elliot's neck. He blushed and cradled her in his arms. Taking her chin, he slowly leaned in and kissed her, though awkwardly. "I-I'm sorry." Elliot said, but Chelsea just kissed him back.

After exchanging a few soft kisses between the two, Elliot felt like he was going to faint. It felt… amazing. But, his task for the day had not yet been fulfilled. He sat up and took Chelsea's hands, staring right into her eyes. "Chelsea…you are the woman of my dreams. Scratch that… you are THE woman. I wish to make you the happiest woman alive and… if you think I can do that then w-would you…" His voice started to fail on him again, so he pulled out his feather and placed it in her hands. "Marry me." Chelsea first stared at the feather, then at Elliot, then the feather again in honest disbelief. Her eyes filing to the brim with tears and she held the feather tightly and hugged the shipper again. Elliot turned red again, awkwardly holding her. "D-d… C… It's ok Chelsea. I understand." Elliot sighed, she was so offended by the thought she was crying…

The girl pulled away and kissed Elliot again, and whispered in his ear. "You don't have to wish, I'm already the happiest woman alive. I'd happily be your wife my dear Elliot." He slowly placed his hands on her shoulders and stared at her in disbelief. "Really? Oh… I am so happy Chelsea… I love you so much." He even started to cry, and held the woman in his arms. She said yes, she said yes…


End file.
